Protection
by queendraconis
Summary: A Julian/Logan fic of CP Coulter's Dalton. Logan finds out about Julian's stalker and takes it upon himself to protect him.


**Dalton belongs to CP Coulter**

"What the hell is going on?" Logan demanded storming into his room and slamming the door

"Nothing, you're just being paranoid, Logan" Derek protested as he watched his friend from where he was stood in the centre of the room, waiting for the aftermath of Logan and Julian's argument

"Don't try that crap with me, D. Tell me now!" Logan fumed, moving forward so that he was stood face to face with Derek

"No. You're not in any fit state to listen to anything I say" Derek replied calmly

Logan's eyes sparkled furiously as he lunged forward to grab his friend by the shirt. He swung Derek so that he was in front of the closed door, and shoved him against it with as much force as he could muster.

"Tell. Me" Logan growled

"Fine" Derek said with a sigh "It looks as if I have no choice anyway 'cause you're obviously not gonna drop this. Speaking of dropping things… Do you mind? This is a new shirt" Derek spoke slowly with a smirk on his face.

Logan wordlessly let go of Derek, who brushed himself down and leaned against the door with an overt air of dignity and composure; completely unfazed by Logan's outburst. Logan looked at his friend expectantly, and sighed in frustration when he prolonged the silence and didn't tell him what he wanted to know. Derek was mentally trying to figure out how to start explaining things, and how much he should tell Logan.

"Okay. I'm just gonna come out and say this now-"

"Finally" Logan said, exasperatedly

"Shut up! Well...You know Julian's has fans that...take a little too much of an interest in him?"

"Hmm" Logan replied impatiently, as he started pacing slowly in the middle of the room.

"Sit down will you? You're wearing down the carpet"

Logan let out a huff and promptly sat on his bed, glaring at Derek, who remained stood and looked very uneasy.

"Well...one of his fans has taken it too far this time"

"How far is too far?" Logan asked, his green eyes blazing. He didn't like the direction this was going; it was dangerous for him because it sounded like the kind of subject that instated the rage and clouded vision in him, and despite what people might think he actually hated the anger that took over him. But he was also worried because he had an awful feeling that it would be something dangerous for Julian as well.

"They've been sending him...messages...gifts"

"What kind of gifts?" Logan questioned, the anger inside him rising to the point where he could feel it; just waiting under the surface, ready to strike.

Derek sighed. "He's been getting mutilated photos. Of himself. And just lately they've taken it to a whole new level" he said, disgusted, remembering what he had seen that night on the steps of Stuart House

"Go on" Logan seethed, he was trying his hardest to remain calm, he really was, but he had a limit and he could feel it being pushed further than it should be.

"They left another photo, this time with flower petals and... blood."

"What!" Logan demanded, as he shot up from his bed and stared at Derek. "When?"

Derek looked warily at Logan. He was a ticking time bomb and he could see the time rapidly counting down. He was set to explode any time soon. "Last week"

"Last week? And what...you just forgot to tell me did you?"

"No. It was Julian... he didn't want you to know. We knew you'd react like this."

"Too right I'd react like this. He's my friend, D. My fucking friend! And I know we argue all the damn time and we hardly have the conventional friendship, but I care about him" Logan looked angry and hurt at the same time. It felt like all Julian ever did these days was keep things from him.

"I know. Just...don't have it out with him, okay? It's wearing him down. You've seen him; he looks like he hasn't slept in days. Probably hasn't, actually. I'd be surprised if he'd slept at all since the 'gift'" Derek said the word with such repulsion and hate that it would rival Logan

"So what? Are we just supposed to pretend like it never happened? 'Cause it's gonna happen again, you know it is. We've gotta stop this!"

Derek looked curiously at his friend. He knew Logan cared about Julian, but he had always thought it was because he valued having someone to back him up; as his wingman, but seeing the way Logan was worked up and worried now suggested otherwise. Maybe Logan did actually care about Julian as a true friend. Maybe all this time the petty insults and explosive arguments were Logan's messed up way of showing that he cared. Derek shook his head. Logan and Julian were going to be the death of him.

"So what do you propose we do?" Derek questioned.

"Find out who the hell is leaving these sick things for Julian for a start!" Logan clenched his fists and tried to stop his voice from rising. He wanted to scream at Julian for being so damned stupid as to keep this from him. He just wanted to scream at anyone, about anything and everything, but he kept it locked inside his head where he screamed at himself instead of the outside world.

"Okay, genius. Like I didn't figure that one out" Derek said sarcastically "And how exactly do we find this person?"

"I don't know!" Logan almost shouted, and headed for the door. He needed to talk to Julian and he needed to talk to him now.

"Oh, no you don't" Derek said grabbing for Logan and pinning his arms behind his back; trapping him so he couldn't go anywhere. The last thing Julian needed right now was a furious Logan. "And what exactly do you think shouting at him is gonna do?"

"It's better than staying here and pretending like nothing is wrong!" Logan's voice was sharp, but it was beginning to lose its hostility as the reality of the situation dawned on him. There was some crazy person out there that was after his best friend, and they knew exactly where to find him. Hell, they had even got into Dalton to leave the last sick message, and if they had got into the school once...

"I can't pretend that he doesn't have some crazy person out for his blood, Derek. They could be anywhere! If they got in Dalton before, what's to say that they aren't in there with him now?" Logan said a little panicked, and Derek - for a brief moment - caught a glimpse of the real Logan; the one that was buried under all the anger and rage, and way under all the medication and numbness.

"You're worried about him, aren't you? Like really worried" Derek almost smiled

"Yes. I am" Logan sighed. "Well aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Derek snapped. How dare Logan question whether he was worried about Julian; he was the one that was always helping him, always comforting him after he had a bad day, or an argument with Logan. He tried to be angry with Logan, but it only lasted for a brief moment as he remembered how obviously Logan was distressed and worried about their friend.

"Will you stay here...if I go and check on him?" Derek asked softly whilst loosening his grip on Logan's arms ever so slightly

"Yes. Just...Just let me go, D" Logan said quietly, and as Derek let go of his hold on him he was surprised to see that Logan looked broken. He looked really upset; more so than Derek had ever seen him; and Derek had seen him after all the fights with Blaine in the past.

"Will you just...go...and make sure he's alright or something" Logan tried to regain composure and replace the emotionless mask that he had become accustomed to using. Sure, everyone knew that Logan could get angry at any and all given times, but he tried to limit his emotions to anger, and kept everything else buried within.

Derek disappeared from the room and Logan heard him walk the little way down the hall to Julian's room. Logan began to pace the floor as he heard nothing but silence in Stuart. A few seconds later and Logan was pacing even more frantically and was about to begin tearing his hair out when Derek returned to the room.

"Logan, chill. Seriously. Sit down or something" Derek said, shocked at his friend

"No. I just...Is he alright?" Logan asked, panicked

"Yes" Derek replied exasperated. "Just sit. Now"

"No. I'm going to see him. I need to talk to him"

"Lo, he's sleeping. Just leave him, Okay?"

Logan shook his head. "No. He needs somebody to watch him; to make sure he's okay"

"And you think you're the person for that job?" Derek laughed

"I'm his friend, D. Or have you forgotten that? Do you want something to happen to him?"

Derek groaned "Logan, you're being irrational. Nothing is going to happen to him. Not while he's here"

"You're right. It's not. I'm not going to let it."Logan made to move towards the door, but Derek blocked it

"No, Logan. You're staying"

"And what if something happens to him...while he's in there...on his own?" Logan spat

Derek looked at his friend quizzically. He couldn't understand what was producing such reactions in him. He knew that Julian was his friend...but for him to react this extremely...it was borderline insane. He knew nobody could touch Julian while he was in Stuart, he just wasn't thinking straight.

"Logan..." Derek began hesitantly "Do you...are you sure..." he sighed "Why are you acting like this?"

"What do you mean 'why am I acting like this'... Our friend is being threatened by some crazy fan, do you expect me to sit back and let it happen?"

Derek shook his head "Not what I'm getting at Lo"

"Then what?" Logan growled. He was done with Derek being such a prick. He thought he'd be pleased that Logan actually gave a shit, but instead he seemed to be pissed off that Logan cared about his friend.

"You care about Julian..."

"Yes. For God's sake Derek. What the fuck is up with you?"

"As a friend..."

Logan groaned, but Derek ignored him

"Are you sure that's all you care for him as? Because...it seems like you see him as more than a friend..."

"What are you trying to say, Derek?" Logan said slowly

"Do you care about him as more than a friend?"

"Give me one good reason why I should answer that question"

Derek laughed. "Please tell me you don't have feelings for him"

Logan shrugged "I don't have feelings for him" he said with a smile

Derek took one look at his friend and knew he was lying. This was not going to end well.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Logan? He's your friend for God's sake! He doesn't need you and your crap"

"I know" Logan said, averting his eyes and focusing his eyes on a nice patch of floor. He knew Derek was right; that was why he had never acted on his feelings. Julian didn't need Logan to fuck his life up. Not that Logan's feelings made any difference anyway – Julian wasn't interested.

Derek took a deep breath. "Logan" he said softly. "Can you just...I don't know, tell me what's going on in your head?"

"I do. All the time. I bore you and Jules to death by telling you what's going on in my head"

"I don't know what to think" Derek said as he sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands "I thought you were hung up on Hummel. Well actually I thought you were hung up on half of the damn school, but Julian. What were you thinking, Lo?"

Logan sat down on his own bed and looked at his friend apologetically "I wasn't I guess...I didn't know, didn't realise I had feelings for him for a while. I thought we were just good friends, and I guess I loved him as a friend at first. But then he went away...to shoot a movie that first time and it hit me like a tonne of bricks"

"Please don't tell me...Why does it sound like you're in love with him, Logan?"

Logan shrugged

"Oh for fucks sake. All this time. All this damned time of trying to put you both back together...and you love him?"

"I don't understand..."

"He loves you for fucks sake. Can you just...go to sleep or something. I need to get away from you...both of you...for a while"

Logan watched Derek stand up and realised that he had fucked Derek up as well. Everywhere he went, everyone he spoke to, he always fucked them up. He could never have something good and keep it that way, he always had to mess it up.

"I'm sorry, D" Logan said, looking up at his friends with tears stinging in his eyes

Derek sighed, and moved to put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You need to sleep, Lo. You're gonna burn out. I'll make sure Jules is okay. Alright?"

"Alright" Logan said quietly as Derek left the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Logan alone with his own torturous thoughts. He couldn't seem to block out what Derek had said. _He loves you for fucks sake. _Julian loved him. He groaned and laid down, trying to wrap his head around it all.

Logan spent the next hour tossing and turning, trying to get his mind to shut off; trying to stop thinking about Julian. After an hour and half of trying to sleep he gave up and decided that he needed to just get out for a few hours. He thought he'd go and sit in the common room or in some quiet corner outside, but without realising he had walked to Julian's room and was stood outside, his hand hovering above the handle.

He told himself he would just make sure Jules was okay to put his mind at rest, but when he found himself inside Julian's room and closing the door behind him, he knew he couldn't leave. He needed to be here; to watch over him. He couldn't allow anything to happen to Julian, he wouldn't! He loved him too much for that.

He laid down beside Julian on his bed as lightly as he could and watched the brunette's eyes flutter open.

"Lo?" Julian questioned softly, seeing sadness in his friend's usually intense eyes

"I didn't mean to wake you" Logan said quietly, his eyes never once leaving Julian's

"Why are you here?" Julian asked, confused

"Derek told me...about your stalker. I was...worried" Logan sighed, looking away from Julian's questioning eyes

"Oh" was all Julian could manage, his thoughts confused and a little bewildered because of Logan suddenly caring. He was staring absently into space as he heard Logan whisper

"I won't let anything happen to you"

"Lo...I don't understand...where is this coming from?"

"What do you mean?" Green eyes suddenly turned confused, not understanding the question

"I mean...why do you care all of a sudden? You wouldn't usually-"

"I would always care if something this big happened!" Logan cut him off, irritation clouding his tone

"I'm not saying that. But I've had stalkers before and you didn't keep guard of me then. Let alone in my bed" Julian said calmly, not wanting to anger Logan

"I just...It's different now" Logan whispered, resignation in his voice, as if he had given up fighting

"Why? Why is it different, Logan?"

"Because, Jules, I love you" the blonde shrugged casually as if this was the most obvious thing in the world

"What?" Julian asked, wide eyed "But...you love Kurt..."

"Distraction" Logan smirked "It's you I want"

"And you think you can just come into my room and take me for yourself? Sorry darling but it doesn't work like that" Julian smirked in return

"Oh it does"

"Hmm. Of course" Julian laughed, his voice sarcastic

"Regardless. I'm staying. There's a stalker on the loose, and every damsel needs a prince charming"

Julian snorted "Prince charming? Yeah in your dreams"

"More like in yours" Logan smirked

"You're deluded" Julian laughed, but blushed despite himself; knowing that he had actually had dreams involving himself and Logan

"So why are you blushing..." Logan raised an eyebrow

"Go to sleep Logan. It's late" Julian huffed as he laid back down, turning away from Logan

His heart jumped as he felt Logan lay behind him, an arm wrapping around Julian's waist and pulling them closer together.

"I'm staying" Logan whispered against the back of Julian's neck, grateful that Julian hadn't thrown him out of his room

Julian nodded, feeling slightly more protected with Logan here. Before Logan had come into his room he had spent the whole night fretting about his stalker, and thinking about what they were going to do next. "Thank you" Julian said quietly "I was...kinda freaking out before you came in"

"They're not gonna get anywhere near you, you know?" Logan spoke softly

"Yeah...Thanks Lo"

"No problem, diva" Logan smiled, feeling Julian rest his hand on Logan's arm

"I love you too" Julian whispered, before his eyes fell closed and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Logan kissed the brunette's hair lightly and tightened his grip on him. Nobody would ever get close to Julian. Not as long as Logan was there to protect him.


End file.
